The Tears He Shed
by SlateRose
Summary: Duo is beginning to miss life without Heero, but is it too late to take it all back? The conclusion is here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...unfortunately.

I needed to take a walk, you know, to blow off some steam. I had gotten into a really intense fight with Yuy, and I don't want to talk about it...alright I will!

I guess it started when we first...well I guess saying when we first became a couple.

Of coarse me being me, I fall head over heels for this guy, spandex pants and all. It was just the way he looked at me when we were alone together. I actually came to believe the he was actually in love with me. I am such an ignorant person for ever thinking that.

If Heero ever really loved me I wouldn't be out here on a cold night like this. No, if Heero really loved me, he would be holding me in his strong arms that I thought I could always rely on. I would always be warm and my heart would never have a reason to ache anymore...if Heero really loved me.

Alright where was I? Oh yeah, me falling for Yuy.

So everything was fine at first, we were happy (or so I thought). We were like your typical new couple, you know, always happy to be around one another and always looking forward to spending time together in such...blah...blah...blah.

But then I start to notice something.

Whenever he would show me any sort of affection what so ever, it was always when we were alone. He would never let me hold his hand whenever we went out in public, or even let me look him in the eye for that matter. I could understand that he doesn't feel comfortable showing his emotions in front of a bunch of strangers, but he took it too far.

Today we went over to visit our dear friends, Trowa and Quatre. Now those two have been inseparable since the end of the war, and I think what those two have for each other is genuine. They never hold back on their emotion, not even Trowa, who, during the war, always seemed so quiet and reserved. I thought that was what I had with Heero...boy was I wrong.

It was the four of us sitting around the living room of one of Quatre's mansions. Trowa moved over to sit closer to his lover Quatre, and the both of them looked as happy as ever. I noticed the large space in between Heero and I and sighed. Maybe what we had was not like the genuine love Trowa and Quatre had. As the evening wore on, Trowa and Quatre continued to snuggle, glance and kiss one another while Heero kept his distance from me. I was getting fed up with this game, so me being me, I try to motion over to Heero to give him a kiss on the cheek. I mean, its not like it's a big deal or anything, both of them knew we were together.

Big mistake.

While I was attempting to lean in, Heero shot up and asked for directions to the nearest restroom. I loose my balance and fall face first into the couch cushions, making a fool out of myself.

I try to regain my composer when I hear Heero say "Baka," as he leaves the room.

I cant believe he made me feel like a complete moron in front of our friends, and to insult me on top of it!

It was hard for me to stay just to endure Heero's rejection any further. So I got up, apologized to Quatre and Trowa for the scene I had caused and left.

Out of all honesty, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as soon as I made it through the door. I started out in a run, trying to get as far as I could from the person who had hurt me so much.

I stopped when I couldn't recognize the area I was in. As I exhaled, I could see my breath rise up into the night and that's when I noticed how cold it was. I knew I should have at least taken a coat with me, I should have taken _his_ coat with me. That would have made me feel better. I suppose his coat would have provided me with more warmth than _he_ would anyway.

In the distance Icould make outsmall deserted park. My eyes caught on to an old swing set in the that only had one good seat left. I don't know what drove me to do it, but I made my way towards it and sat myself down. The metal chains were cold to the touch, but I wrapped my fingers around them anyway. I hung my head down low and began to drag my feet back and forth, allowing myself to get lost in a haze. Snow began to fall around me, but I didn't care anymore. What I thought could have been real love was nothing more than an ignorant dream.

I wasn't aware how long I was out there when I heard the rush of footsteps getting closer to me. I didn't even bother to lift my head to look until they stopped right in front of me.

I was shocked at what I saw. Heero was standing less than a foot away from me, accompanied by Quatre and Trowa who stood behind him. He gave me a stern look, like I did something wrong, and then...his expression softened as he began to speak.

"Someone once told me to follow my heart, so I arranged this visit at Quatre'swith Trowa."

As he said that both he and Trowa got down on one knee, Trowa was facing a rather shocked and happy Quatre and Heero was looking right up into my eyes. He withdrew a small box out of his pocket and showed me its contents.

I felt like such an idiot as he slid the ring on my finger, but I couldn't have been more relieved in my life. Trowa, Heero, and I stood up. Trowa was hugging a very excited Quatre, and Heero did something unexpected. He wiped the tears that I had forgotten about off my face and wrapped his warm arms around me, sheltering me from the cold. I knew from that point on, the love we had for each was not like the normal love two people feel for one another. No, it was far greater and more meaningful, it was genuine.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

I couldn't believe that Heero 'stone face' Yuyhadactually proposed to me. Just when I thought that he was ready to shoot mein the face and leave me, he goes and pulls out a ring. Man, what a guy.

But things weren't always so happy when you're engaged you know, it puts a lot of pressure on a guy . . . especially a guy like Heero.

It started just a few months after our engagement. Heero began to look more haggard and he would always leave in the middle of the night, just when he thought I was sleeping. This was beginning to upset me, so I decided I had to confront him about this issue.

I didn't think it would be such a big deal, you know? I would just askhim what he was up to, he would tell me ( and of coarse me being me I always take things too seriously when it turns out the he's just fixing a midnight snack or something) and everything would be ok. Believe me, I had just about every scenario played out in my mind...or at least, I thought I did.

Heero was in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking coffee when I decided it was time to confront him. I took the set across from his and kicked my feet on the table, just making myself comfortable. Im sure he wasn't planning on me doing this, but something had to be done. I looked him sternly in the face as he took another sip of his coffee, but his expression didn't change. That's when I began to speak.

"Heero, I want to know why you leave in the middle of the night, its starting to bother me,"

He quickly sat his cup of coffee back on the table and answered.

"I don't know what your talking about, Maxwell,"

With that said, he stood up and left the house, leaving me with my question unanswered. I was infuriated with his response, and I knew from that point talking to him wasn't going to give me the answer. Why was Heero being so defensive? Does he really have something terrible to hid?

My heart sank low at that point. I started to believe that Heero had some terrible secret to hide, I started to think that he found someone else. I didn't want to think that way of Heero, but it was hard for me not to. So if he wasn't going to tell me, then I guess that just leaves me to figure it out myself.

That night I had to do my best impression of being asleep so that Heero wouldn't know what I was up to. So I did what I've been told what I always do, I snored...loud. I wasn't sure wether or not I should of been happy that my act was so convincing when Heero finally got out of bed and left. I waited a few moments and then followed him as he left the house.

I made sure that I kept my distance from him so that he wouldn't notice me, and I was fully prepared to throw myself into the bushes in the event that he did.

I had no idea where that guy was heading, but he seemed to be in a hurry to get there. I had a hard time keeping up with him and making sure he didn't hear me at the same time. All of a sudden he starts running! I really hated him for that, not only was it the middle of the night, but the guy is making me run after him in my pj's of all things!

I got sick of this game fast, so before he had the chance to get too far ahead I shouted out:

"Heero! What the Hell do you think your doing?"

I was shocked by what happened next.

Heero stopped running and collapsed forwards hitting the ground hard. I finally caught up to him, just to find him passed out. How could this have happened? I mean, people just don't pass out like that, especially Heero. My attempts to make him regain consciousness were futile, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I carefully cradled him in my arms and made my way back to our home.

I got there as fast as my body would allow me to. I gently laid Heero down on our bed and proceeded to call Sally Po, if anyone was able to figure out Heero's problem it was her.

"Hey Sally, it's Duo, I need you to get here fast, there's something wrong with Heero"

I had forgotten how late it was when I called Sally, but I was afraid that this might be serious. I had woken her up when I called, she mumbled something like " I'll be there as soon as opossum" which I just assumed was 'as soon as possible'.

As I waited I couldn't help but to look at Heero's face. Even while he was unconscious, he was still beautiful. I sighed, honestly fearing what might be wrong with him. I sat down on the bed beside him, and waited. Just when I thought we were going to be happy something always comes along to screw it all up.

I lost track of time when all of a sudden Wu Feithrew openthe front door, followed by Sally Po. I should have figured.

Wu Fei crossed his arms as he looked me up and down and said, " Nice pajama's"

I had forgotton that I was wearing them. What was worse was the fact that it was the pair Quatre had given me for a gift last Christmas, so naturally they were covered inlittle fluffysheep. Hey I was behind on the laundry ok. Now where was I? Oh yeah, something was wrong with Heero.

I lead them to Heero, who was still unconscious on the bed. I told Sally what had happened including the previous incidents when Heero would leave in the middle of the night, she grabbed her medical supplies and began to examine him.

She lifted his eyelid and flashed a light.

She checked his blood pressure.

She listened to his heart beat.

She checked his temperature.

She checked his sperm count...ok maybe not that one, but you get my point.

Then she began to ask me a bunch of questions.

"Has he been taking any medications recently?"

"Not that im aware of."

"Has there been any other abnormal habits you witnessed?"

"No."

"Has there been any new factors that my cause stress or any new irrational fears?"

That last question hit the hardest.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. You see, we recently got engaged-"

"Humph!" Wu Fei snorted in a corner.

"Hey, we we're gonna tell you guys as soon as we settled on a date!" I countered.

"Well that makes a lot of sense," Sally began, "In my opinion Heero was _sleepwalking._"

"_Sleepwalking!_" Both Wu Fei and I shouted.

"You see," Sally started, "although sleepwalking is not really that common, it still happens to some people, especially someone who is going through a lot of stress. This causes the person strainon their brainand it affects there unconscious mind. Therefore in some rare cases the person sleepwalks."

"Or sleep _runs_" I muttered under my breathe.

"Im just surprised he wasn't doing it during the war," Sally added.

"That's the perfect soldier for ya, but there is one more thing. Why did Heero pass out when I called out to him?"

Sally looked me in the face and began to speak.

"The only rational thing I can think of is that he fainted. Normally sleepwalkers are ok when they are woken up, but in this case the excessive blood flow he generatedfrom him running had caused him to pass out when he suddenly stopped."

"So are you telling me that this is what Heero has been doing every night?" I asked.

"It seems like it."Sally answered.

"And he's gonna be alright?"

"As long as he is not under any stress I believe he should be just fine." She assured.

What she said hit me hard, that meant that I was the reason Heero was doing this. That's why he always looks so haggard, because the thought of getting married was too much for him. I couldn't do that to Heero, it was too selfish of me.

I walked Sally and Wu Fei out and closed the door behind me. I rested my headagainst the door and watched my tears hit the ground as I slid the ring off my finger.

_

* * *

_I hoped you liked this part. I had debated wether or not I wanted to use it, but it will all tie together in the next part and make sense. 


	3. His Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

This is a short chapter, I hope you like it: )

* * *

I was sitting against the door with my head resting on my knee. The ring that I had taken off had fallen, and I wasn't sure where ithadwent. It didn't matter anymore, anyway.

The sun came in and lit up the house, that's when I lifted my head and opened my eyes only to have Heero's face inches away from mine. He was kneeled down to look me dead on. He had picked up the ring I had taken off and shoved it in my face.

"Explain," He said in that monotone voice of his.

I wasn't sure what to say. How could I explain to him the events that have been occurring during the night? How was I to be sure that he would actually believe me? I tried to turn my face away from his, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Duo, I want to know what this means!"

"It means exactly what it looks like it means,Heero!" I was shocked to hear my own voice say something like that to the one person I thought I'd always be with.

Heero turned his head away and clenched the ring in his fist. His eyes were closed tight and he was shaking violently.

It hurt more than anything to watch him like this, I was beginning to have second thoughts about my intentions. In the end I knew that I was going to have to tell him what had happened last night.

"Heero, I want to be with you for the rest of my life more than anything else, but im being too selfish,"

He faced me again with questioning eyes, but before he was able to say anything I continued on.

"Last night, and for the past few weeks you have been sleepwalking,"

"_Sleepwalking?_" he repeated.

"Yes, and last night I decided to follow you, to see what you were up to. I didn't know that you were sleepwalking at the time, but then you started...running. I didn't want to have to chase you down, so I decided to blow my cover and call out to you. That's when you fainted."

"This is beginning to get hard to believe Duo, what's your real reason for this?"

"Hang on im getting there, and if you don't believe me then go ask Sally Po because that's who I calledafter you passed out. She looked you up and down and gave me the prognosis, _sleepwalking_. She said it could of been due to ' a new stress factor or irrational fear'. I told her aboutour engagement and that seemed like the factor she was looking for. Heero, im the reason you look so worn, im the reason you can't sleep well at night, and its that reason im too selfish to be with you."

It was hard to watch as Heero's eyes glistened with tears as he looked at me. It was enough to make me ashamed of my own actions, making me realize that the only thing I have ever done that was selfish was removing the precious ring thathe had given me. I hated myself for that, and I knew that I had to take it all back immediately.

Just when I was about to wrap my arms around him and tell him how sorry I was, he shot up. His eyes were closed and his fist were still clenched when he spoke.

"Move," he said.

" Heero I-"

"You did enough explaining, just get out of my way."

I saw the tears slide down his cheeks and got up and stepped aside, trying to hold my own tears. What was I doing? Why did I have to instigate this? I thought I was doing this for Heero,but now I don't know what im doing.

He ran out without saying another word, slamming the door behind him. I'll never forget the sound it made when it shut because at that point my heart was no longer with me. It was with Heero.

* * *


	4. The Tears He Shed

Disclaimer (as if you haven't guessed yet) I do NOT own Gundam Wing or its characters...sniffles

* * *

**The Tears He Shed**

You know it's true what they say, you _really _don't know what you got till it's gone. It's been weeks since he left, but it felt more like years. I had no idea where he was and neither did anyone else. I worried about him constantly, and my heart ached to be near him again.

I hated myself.

I hated my actions.

I hated the fact that I didn't stop him.

I hated not having him around.

I knew it was _my fault _that he was no longer here with me, and I knew I couldn't just stay in the house we created into a home. Everything had reminded me of him and it hurt so much. It seemed like the once happy home I lived had in turned on me, punishing me for what I had done wrong.

This was _not _how I wanted things to be. This was _not _how I wanted to live.

I always thought I would live out my days and be happy...as long as I was with Heero. But now I have come to find that all good things must come to an end.

My body trembled as I placed my hand over the doorknob. I opened the door to face the world that had turned on me; I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. I was never going to go back to it...alone.

I had made my final decision...I was going to find Heero.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

I knew my odds were against me.

I knew that he could have been _anywhere_, but it felt like I was being drawn towards one place in particular...the place where he proposed to me.

It just seemed like the right place. I don't know why, but it seemed like Heero was _calling _me to come for him...just like I did when I was there...

That was love.

That's what brought him to me when I needed him the most, and that's what's leading me to him now.

The park was far away from where I was, but that didn't matter to me. What matter was that Heero needed me...just like I needed him.

I ran as fast as I could to get to him, I wasn't going to let myself waste anymore time. I hated myself for not doing this sooner and I would constantly tell myself what an idiot I was to have waited so long.

My chest began to burn from breathing so hard, but I wouldn't let that slow me down. Each step I took was leading me closer to him _I could just feel it._

My heart felt like it was going to explode by the time I could faintly see the park in the distance.

I knew this was my chance to make things right again.

As I got closer to the park I was able to see the broken swing set that I had once occupied. I could barley make out the shape of someone sitting on the only available swing because their head was hung low. I knew it was Heero, and it was tearing me apart.

When I approached him he made no effort to acknowledge me, he just kept his head low and slowly swayed back and forth. His hands were clutching the same metal chains that I had once held on to in my time of need. I took a step to be closer to him and began to speak.

"Heero, I'm so sorry. I understand now, _we belong together_. I understand the pressures of getting married, and I now know that even the perfect soldier has reasons to be worried. Heero, _our love led me to you. _Our bond is so strong it doesn't need words. I just wish I came sooner."

I dropped to my knees and rested my head in his lap. I could feel his tears as they hit my face and I knew that he was listening.

"Please Heero; I have been _so stupid _to ever doubt what we have for each other. What we have Heero is real_. I love you Heero."_

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and lowered himself to his knees. We were both kneeling on the ground locked in each others embrace. It felt so good to be back, this is where I belonged.

This is how everything is supposed to be. Heero will get over his habits, he is strong, I know he's worried about us, but when you're engaged who wouldn't be? I understood now.

I looked down to see his hand was still clenched into a tight fist. I untwined his fingers gently to discover the ring that I had foolishly taken off.

Heero placed it on my finger where it belonged, with tears in his eyes. At that moment I knew that nothing was going to ever get in the way of our love ever again, all because of the tears he shed.

Owari

* * *


End file.
